Kingdom of Wirinth
Historic of Name Original called the Warring Nation, the name was turned when the kingdom was amalgamated. It's long and constant history of war and battle has been its most defining factor. Capital City Volkra, home of all victories and the Caged Heart of the Kingdom, never broken or invaded - a brutish city known for its strength and valour. Other cities of note are Remor, the first trading point for slaves, the pillars and peaks of Veltia, the coastal watch of Kelth, the southern hold of Weshten, and the more leisurely lake city of Sepmes, the most relaxed of the major cities. Resources Skins and Fur and the biggest producer of cloth, followed by minerals and sugar as important trade points. Industry Clothing and cloth produced from furs, leathers, and products, Sugar refining, They do produce and sell armour and weapon smithing, the materials as well as the professionals who do the best by them. Trade Trades raw materials for secondary products mostly: from Lonn and Roin and the southern countries. Politically tries to deal with pro-slave nations, but can't help where some products are kept from. In tougher times, Wirinth has been known to clamp down on trading and rely solely on itself, which it can do very well. It tends to be the controlling force, both economically and politically. Economy Has one of the strongest economies due to location; trades with all countries in the interior and it. It is the power center of the Arm. Currency Deals in the coin of the Arm, which is only in equal denomination: 2,4,6,8,10,20,60,2,10,20,100 called the Keb International Relations Perhaps the most respected and feared among the nations for their power in battle and their control in the economy. It is very important to be on good terms with Wirinth. One of their most uneasy ties lies with Finnerin, a neighboring country with nearly always closed borders due to the difference in slave ideology. Wirinth is not quick to declare war, but quick to back people in their own efforts. When war flourishes, Wirinth rises. Current Government The warrior king Yashon and his equally as fearsome sister the queen Hom. Both are renowned for their wars, their courage, sometimes their brutality. People therefore venture with caution. They are well known to use torture and brutal methods of controlling outsiders as well as their own people. Wirinth has a history of strong rulers and swift exists. Position of Slavery Pro-slavery. Waterside slavery – this sort of slavery casts an over arching name across what is practiced in Kunsin, Wirinth, Faunos, and Jurmun. This style of slavery is regulated by the individual kingdoms, such that you cannot own a slave for more than 2 years in Wirinth as they are believed to 'go bad'. They are personal slaves and do really whatever you would like, from domestic to industrial work. Because they are required to live in the same quarters as their masters, they are thought to glean a lot of secrets and knowledge, and so are required to be killed after their working period, also magically regulated. Because people don’t usually have the stomach for murder and trade them before the date, sometimes between kingdoms though the regulations are very strict about how many can cross - an alternative, slaves can be sold off to 'other people' (butchers, professional murderers, etc). All countries have the option of slaves buying their freedom, but it never seems to happen inside the arm because masters confiscate their slaves earnings. Slaves at the 2 year mark are either killed or traded. The average lifespan of a slave is 10 years (five trades before they are considered rotten). Slaves here are of some of the worst quality and do some of the most personal and brutal of work. It's not uncommon for slaves to have their tongues cut out or fingers cut off. Slaves can be used for war, unlike other kingdoms. Education Tutors are competed for, especially those who know something of economics, politics, and language. Military training is mandatory at a young age, much like a boot camp. Wirinth is considered decently educated, making them all the hardier. Military service lasts quite a long time with the tutors working in parallel. Local Vigilantes The Shieldarm do a surprising amount for decreasing war and the chance thereof as well as promoting peace, lessening violence, as well as improving domestic relations. Considering their background, they are fierce in their promotion of peace. Vigilantes on the borders - Dagger and Cleaver - assist in the movement of slaves from persecution to freedom. Language Primarily Lumatt; Cyrann pidgin in North+West Holidays There is a monthly celebration of battles that Wirinth has won on the third of every momnth, as well as special annual celebrations to the goddesses especially in war. Cazmo is a celebration where weapons are improved, made, or maintained. Dimory is a day of remembrance for the poor and destitute. Religion More worship of Deavaelai (Travel) in port cities. Chants go far in the culture, as they are related to both religion and war. The use of body paint and dance is more unique to all forms of culture in Wirinth, particularly the temples, however it is just cultural and goes back to a time when both of these things are tied to pre-war ritual. Some continue to this day, some are older practices. New war dances, or victoria dances, or types of paint, change generationally. Marriage and Sexuality A little bit of everything is seen here: married heterosexual couples are vocally faithful, often swing in small groups very unofficially, especially under stressful circumstances. Naming System First name is relatively arbitrary, last name is maternal. There are House names, but are very less important. Titles from battles are also quite interesting for names and follow them. Titles are separate from battles, such that a corporal in one battle might be a sergeant in another one. Food They eat food off of dragon scales, stews and mixed grain meals. Dragon meat is profane, but meat and cereal grains is considered war food, so that it is consumed in war times. It is important the dragon scales are shed naturally like teeth, and these are passed down from different peoples, or gifted. Fashion Deeply diving shirts and tunics are typically in fashion, cool colours tend to be favoured, as well as metallic embellishment. Current trends show off the spine as the feature of note. Predominant Art Forms Statues are a common thing using a wide variety of mediums, but fashion specifically incorporating metal in either jewelry or clothing is very popular. Painters are talented and under appreciated within the kingdom but adored outside. Medicine For whatever reason, they do not train their people in medicine, but buy potions, herbs, magic, personal from other kingdoms. Foreign medicine - either ideas or peoples - is easily relied upon, to the detriment of peaceable people. Magic Prevalence Charms are only used in times of war for defense, or the defense of ones' house or one's person. They are distrusted for any other use. On a whole, magic really isn't seen as much in Wirinth. Some magic - bought - is used to aid in battle but typical the prowess of Wirinth in general surpasses any magical help. General Appearance The most classical sort of appearance has them being taller in the Arm, with light coloured eyes. They also tend to be muscular, but only because of the emphasis on war. War scarification is common and placement of scars indicates time of battle. Category:Kingdoms